The Internet and other networks provide users with a means for experiencing and sharing various types of media content. The media content can often include audio content, video content, text content, still image content, and/or combinations thereof. Other media content providing sources can include Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), cable TV, and satellite TV. Users of these and other media content sources can search these sources for desired content. Often times, however, users are unable to view content, such as scheduled television programming, during the time the content is scheduled to be broadcasted to the user's media devices. As a result, such users can utilize Digital Video Recording or other similar technologies to record the missed content so that the users can view and experience the content at their leisure.